


【塔托】塞壬之歌

by HeliusWindeast



Category: Nightwish
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeliusWindeast/pseuds/HeliusWindeast
Summary: ABO架空西幻背景预警·The Siren & Nemo & Sleeping Sun & Ghost Love Score❗女A男O注意❗女A有唧唧注意
Relationships: Tarja Turunen/Tuomas Holopainen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	【塔托】塞壬之歌

**Author's Note:**

> 塞壬这章完！！  
是美女太太的图太太太太强了！tat  
不知道rps里ghs合不合适所以没有太黄只有一点…！  
然后还是按选的故事写，可能会有前世之类的奇妙因素x

一、The Siren  
那是一片无人敢经过的海域，极夜已在此降临，黑雾萦绕着海面，所有的光都来自那个老旧的灯塔。汹涌的潮声是海底传来的回响，看不到的海涯尽头的山上才是太阳普照之地。传说这片海里住着一只吃人的塞壬，她从蔚蓝的深海中来，长尾卷起浪花，把月亮的银辉扯下来披洒在身上。那传说把Tarja说得形容可怖，连面目都慑人，她久居海底，偶有浮出水觅食的时候听见水手的言语，他们说她双目赤红、獠牙横龇，她发出笑声来，紧接着把他们的疑惑吞进了肚腑——太阳普照之地，城市被建在山岩之上，商路却从海上来，船长们虽然怕她，但不得不经过她的领地。上古的神话里的确有她的影子，英雄既没能救了她也不能杀了她；冰冷的海水就是她的王国，沉眠在水底的沙石之上是她食物的残躯，她舔舔嘴唇，她饿极了；她的发情期快到了。  
她伏在礁石之侧翘首，看到那些往来的船只用高悬的白帆破开夜霭和黑雾，依稀几点的火光照亮晃动的人影，她的利爪张伸、她的锐齿含笑，她苍翠的眼瞳被惊喜照见，连耳尖都发红颤抖，她纵身跃下，激起的小小一滩浪圈被淹没在青苔和灰石之下的黑暗。她抬头看向海面，那是光照下来的地方，木船的影子遮覆着她，今夜她又能饱餐一顿。她攀上船沿低吟爱语，她将木船掀翻撕裂，她美丽的绿眼睛里闪动着诡谲的光。塞壬的歌谣飘荡在空阔的夜海，雾霭为她的歌声让开道路。她闻见血和肉的鲜美，嗅到信息素的香甜，她从爪下的美餐中抬首。那不是她的味道，深海的霜盐已将她镀染，被凛冽的北风吹去这片海域所有的地方。Tarja看到一张熟悉的面孔。  
破碎的甲板上躺着一个人，灯塔的光已远，星光却从黑云里显现，在他的蓝眼睛里映出微弱的神采。Tuomas的手里尚且抓着竖琴，苍白的指尖摩挲着琴侧的木头，然后勾出了一个音符。一个音符就够了，Tarja的好奇心被寒风冻在了当场——她认得这把琴，在俄耳甫斯驾船远航的时代，七弦琴打破她对远方陆土的认知，但是除了俄耳甫斯之外，还有谁能予她回击？尊贵的俄底修斯、阿开亚人的伟大荣光也不行。Tuomas张合着嘴唇，嗫嚅出一些含糊的低语，Tarja于是便俯身倾耳；在她被杜松子酒的味道糊了一头一脸的时候，她听见Tuomas说，“我认识你。”  
所有的人都认识她。但是她放过了他，她把Tuomas拖下水来，抱着他的腰往暗礁遍地的岛屿游去，Tuomas眼中的神采被海水吞噬，他悄悄露出一个笑容。她喜欢Tuomas的味道，甜美的、诱人的Tuomas吐尽了肺中的氧气，在他呛进第一口海水之前，Tarja给他了一个亲吻。她收起了利齿，将氧气渡进他的胸膛。她不知道她为什么要将他带到自己的领地，但是这片海域就是她的王国。Tuomas闭上了眼睛，穿过海草的漩涡和闪着银光的鱼群，鲸的鸣声在他们附近响起。Tuomas被水声灌了满耳，Tarja在暗流中游得极快，她开始唱歌了。  
昏沉的Tuomas终于伸出臂膀攀住塞壬的肩膀，意识沉睡在海底。那岛屿深处长着茂密的丛林，临近海岸的地方却是一块块巨大的灰岩，Tarja一甩蓝色的尾巴冲上了海岸，她的巢穴就在这里。Tuomas在这时候醒来，他睁开眼的时候月亮已经坠到了海平面的那头，他看见晨昏的阴影切割开天空，蓝与黑整齐地铺平在海上，阴影里的星星将夜晚的曲调拖到尾声，一线初红的霞光已经到了。但是他没有看见Tarja。  
Tarja并没有离开，她沿着岛上的泉流而上，到云烟缭绕的山脚，她开始发热，前一夜里吃下去的美餐统统化成热度在血液里游走，她的眼前开始出现模糊的晕影，她冲进岩洞，躲避着头顶的钟乳石，靠在冰凉的泉水里喘息。她周身的海腥味被冲淡，黑醋栗的味道在一瞬间炸开。  
她不是没有经历过发情期。她的年岁比太阳普照之地的任何一个人都要长。她出生在海底的洞穴，头顶吊灯的丑鱼为母亲照明。洞窟里的珍宝是母亲的财富，沉船的遗骸是母亲的乐园，年幼的Tarja钻出母亲的怀抱，鱼尾上幼嫩的鳞片还没有闪烁出光泽，她柔弱的Omega母亲教她捕猎，从穿掠而过的游鱼到行船之上的水手，在她能独自狩猎之后，母亲向南、向Tarja告别然后回到她的族群再也没回来过。Tarja睁着朦胧的眼睛回想起她的第一次发情期，燥热的下午，在大船上，远方到太阳普照之地的贵族中有Omega的味道，不知道哪个倒霉水手的断肢把血淋在了她的身上，她一边裹腹一边盯着那艘船的大帆。有什么味道沿着脊椎跳舞，从颈后一路蔓延到腰腹，她收起利爪、咽起獠牙，愤怒地和一只过路的无辜鲨鱼搏斗，鲨鱼的尸体流干了血沉入海底，而她还不能够停下。她奋力地追上那艘船、在船底掏出大洞，漏水的舱室让那些贵族尖叫，她没有像往常一样露面，而是拖走了一个Omega小女仆，汲取她的信息素、然后杀死了她，那些浸润在香甜Omega味道里的血肉统统进了她的胃袋、够她饱餐好几天。再后来，运气好的话还能捡到抑制剂。她将针管推进自己的皮肤，透明的液体流进血管，然后她不再狂躁，安静地睡过去，睡醒的时候发情期也就结束了。  
但这一次不一样。Tuomas杜松子酒味的信息素还在她的鼻腔回荡，但Tuomas明明不在这里。是刚才、刚才和他贴的太近、搂抱在一起的时间太长，她扬起美丽的脖颈心想，我不该现在想到他。她海蓝色的鳞片闪烁着光，她举起手臂攀住浅浅的泉沿。她苍白的手掌被地上尖锐的乱石割破，流出的银蓝色血液给那些石头镀染上奇异的光芒，她把手在泉水中冲洗，冰冷地盖上了自己颈后散发着味道的肿胀腺体。泄殖腔悄悄地打开了。然后、然后她看到了Tuomas模糊的脸孔背着光出现在洞口。  
Tuomas在岩石上张望，宝贵的桂琴别在了腰侧，在甲板上他就嗅闻到Alpha即将发情之前躁动的味道，但是没想到的海里的塞壬。他被海浪颠簸得昏沉，隐隐看见灯塔照下来的光里绿森森的眼睛，皮肤惨白的塞壬丢下在水中挣扎的美食独独把他救起。他回想着，扶着脑袋恍然想起自己说的一句“我认识你”。他看见溪水里一点很淡的银蓝色，顺着溪流就找到了Tarja身在的洞穴，在这里。  
海风吹进洞穴里，杜松子酒在岩壁上转了一圈而又荡出去，Tarja捂住口鼻。“离我远点。”她呵斥道，声带震出尖锐的摩擦，而她吐出的声音却嘶哑。“你救了我，Tarja。”Tuomas的声音干瘪，底气不足。“没闻到我发情了吗？滚开。”Tarja一甩尾巴拍击着水面，激起的水花扑了托马斯满脸，她的生殖器从泄殖腔里探出了头。味道太浓了，但她还不想标记他。“我的意思，我的意思是……”Tuomas清了清喉咙，低垂下眼眸盯着她的尾鳍：“如果你需要的话，我可以帮你。”他卷曲的长发早就散乱，Tarja看过去，他的Omega的腺体在头发下若隐若现：“如你所见……我是一个Omega，我想你知道了。”  
Tuomas盯着Tarja皱起来的脸，嫌弃、渴望以一个奇怪的比例混合和堆积，他又向前走了两步，才发觉后穴被Tarja的味道勾得淌水。最终Tarja屈服了，她朝Tuomas勾了勾手指，过来，她说。  
Tuomas一夜海风晾干的衣服又潮了。他的脚腕被Tarja手抓住，苍白细长的手指蕴藏的力量将他拖下水来。他的长发湿透紧贴着脸庞，而水里的塞壬也没有好到哪里去。外面的天光模糊，Tarja从喉间挤出几声咬牙切齿的问询：“我最后问你一次，……你确定吗？”Tuomas点点头。他温热的手掌抚摸Tarja的脸庞，清醒的意识逐渐模糊下去，两种信息素交汇成海，他睁大眼睛在水流里看见模糊的影子，挥动着四肢想要上前一看究竟，诗人敏锐的直觉告诉他那个模糊的影子是Tarja。他认识她。Tarja探身过来亲了亲他开始涨红的面颊，尖锐的指甲撕裂布匹，股间滴淌的水液就融化在水里。  
她进入了他，温热的孔洞包裹着她的生殖器，堵住了从他深处涌出的水液，他跨坐在她身上，紧压着Tarja的蓝色鳞片。他的手掌下是她柔软的胸脯。Tarja的神智在进入Tuomas后清醒了一点，晃了晃脑袋，在Tuomas后颈嗅闻。杜松子酒，她没有喝过酒，沉船中只有珠宝和抑制剂进过她的洞穴，那些脆弱的液体在木桶和陶罐破碎后顺着海水统统飘走，从没有一滴进了她的嘴巴，水手在火烛下醉酒的丑态却被她看过，“醉”，她会这个词。我要醉了，她想。  
Tuomas扬起脖颈，吐息温热，手掌摸到Tarja的背脊，摸到一些纵横交错的伤疤，他盯着Tarja的眼睛，问她这些伤痕的来历，Tarja在亲吻他脖颈的空隙里予他回应。刀剑和鱼叉、断骨和火把都在她的背上留下过印痕，他拉过Tarja尖利的指爪，将她的手掌紧贴自己的胸口。薄薄的皮肉之下，他的心脏正在狂热地跳动，擂响的声音好像在他耳中轰鸣。Tarja深重地捣入，间隙里盯着他的脸看了半晌，她没有在他体内成结，而是将Tuomas翻过去背对自己，然后拂开他的头发咬上他的腺体。Tuomas的拒绝鲠在了喉咙里，连话都没说出，垂着头似是默许了。她皱着颜色浅淡的眉毛，摸了摸Tuomas被咬破的还在淌血的腺体，没头没脑地来了一句：“我也认得你。”  
我也认得你，她说。太阳普照之地的诗人愣了神，疲惫从腰腹蔓延到全身，他的思考还没开始就暂时结束，他和塞壬在洞穴里、在水里相拥而眠。Tuomas睡着了。


End file.
